


Feelings Undercover

by Chisie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Policeman!AU, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisie/pseuds/Chisie
Summary: A police!AUHanzo and Jesse are out on an uncover case days before Christmas, but their feelings keeps getting surfacing.





	Feelings Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> But more than that, it's my secret santa gift for someone in the Gency discord chat! 
> 
> Hope you loved it as much as my giftee did!

The aromatic scent of food danced within the warm ambience of the fine dining restaurant. Orbs of candles lights flickered atop each table like an entertaining firefly, lighting up the chiseled face of the foreign Japanese man. Dark brown eyes watched the man sip at his red wine with an air of elegance and authority before his lips curved downward at the earthy taste that slid down his throat.

“Well? How do you like it?”

Deep black eyes, sparkling like the night sky glanced up to meet his brown ones with a sense of calm. The man softly set the wine glass on the table and leaned back with a slight hum. 

“It’s… not too bad.”

The Japanese man watched the American man before him grin wider. “But you still prefer your sake?” The American man lifted his own wine glass with a slight chuckle, his left metal hand clinking against the glassware before his face scrunched up at the taste. “But I’ll have to agree, Hanzo. This doesn’t taste that rich.”

“Mmm.” Hanzo took in the sight in front of him. Unlike the usual armor and red cloak, the American man this time looked cleaner, fresher. A slim fitting dress shirt did its best in covering up his muscles, but Hanzo knew every inch, every curve of those bad boys. The black slacks were still tightened with his BAMF belt, with his wild hair neatened and styled back.

“Ooh, something’s on your mind,” the man cooed with a coy grin when he noticed the distant look in Hanzo’s gaze. “Do tell. What is it?” 

Hanzo stilled his body the best he could at the shivers that suddenly tingled down his spine. The cowboy’s voice had dropped a few tones, the sound sweet and alluring to his ears. Straightening his back and sipping the wine, he answered with a smirk in smooth English, “Why, I don’t know, Jesse. Why don’t you enlighten me?”

Jesse McCree grinned and leaned forward, to which Hanzo mirrored subconsciously. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you wanted to take me to bed, honey.”

Hanzo scoffed and rolled his eyes before leaning back onto his chair. “I think you're taking this couple thing too seriously.”

Jesse sipped at his wine, but the joke he intended rolled backwards into his throat, as a serious, demeanor arose. Hanzo had done the same thing.

On the surface, it would seem like the pair was on a business dinner, but they, and the group behind them, knew better.

Signalling with his eyes to Hanzo, Jesse then flagged down a waiter to take down their orders.

Hanzo steadied his breathing and calmly sensed his surroundings; listening to the soft clinks of cutleries on plates, inaudible murmuring of the crowd and… there! The presence of a regal monarch surrounded by the stench of tobacco and a spicy scent of perfume wafted into his senses as the couple walked into the restaurant.

“Thank you… oh! I didn’t expect to see you here!” The woman exclaimed in surprise after she was seated. Her chocolate brown hair framed her face in large waves, pooled atop her head stylishly that showed off her fair slender neck that was tinted a slight pink.

“Good evening, ma’am. What a pleasant coincidence,” Jesse grinned and turned to the blond man that sat opposite her. The couple happened to have been seated next to them by a waiter. “And this is?”

The woman gestured towards the man with a hand. “He’s Caspian, my husband. We’re here for our anniversary dinner.”

“Oh! Congratulations on your anniversary. You’re a lucky woman. Your husband looks to be a nice man.”

The woman giggled bashfully and explained to her husband. “He’s the man that caught the thief for me earlier today. He chased the guy down and got back my handbag and the jewellery!”

Caspian’s lips parted into an ‘O’ and the glint in his eyes disappeared as quick as they came. “Then I must thank you too.”

“It’s no worries.” Jesse lifted the wine towards them. “I had to help. With such a beautiful lady in distress, how could I ignore it?”

“Oh, my. Hehe.”

“That’s right. Let me introduce to you my business partner, Hans Shimura.”

The couple exchanged pleasantries with the Japanese man. 

“My man here is in the jewellery business. He owns mines out in South Africa, Canada, Australia and even here in the States. He mostly trades diamonds.”

“Hey now, I do others too. I recently got a higher demand for Colombian emeralds too. Hundreds of millions worth of them. Diamonds have suddenly increased in demand too,” Hanzo chuckled. His body emitted the charismatic aura of someone that was used to the rich and lavishing lifestyle of the wealthy and was not afraid to show it, yet there was no sight of a single piece of jewellery on him. His unassuming appearance was mismatched with his aura, but it commanded the attention of others. Hanzo watched as Caspian’s wife sat up straighter at the topic of jewellery. Her vivid green eyes sparkled like said emeralds themselves. 

‘They aren’t even fazed that I can speak smoothly in English,’ Hanzo hummed to himself with another sip of his wine, but it hadn’t escaped his eyes when Caspian stiffened at the mention of the gems. ‘Then why did he make me go through those lessons in fancy English talk…’ His eyes narrowed at Jesse. ‘This man…’

As though sensing the glare, Jesse chuckled and winked.

It was at that point that their ordered food came and the two men dug in. The couple then brought their attention to the menu. She turned to look at Caspian who caught the look in his eyes.

‘A happy wife, a happy life.’ Caspian sighed at the demand in her gaze before it turned into a smirk. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing your meal but do you happen to have a pink diamond on hand to sell? My wife absolutely adores them.”

A disappointed look crossed Hanzo’s face as he paused in eating his steak. “I'll have to apologise, madam. I don't sell the gems individually.”

“I’m sure you can relax a lil’ more for this, can’t you?” Jesse cut in as he cut up his own steak. “Surely you can spare one for this beautiful lady here?”

“I understand that you don’t sell then individually, but I assure you, I can triple the pay for one pink diamond. Just say the word,” Caspian cut in before he lowered his volume in a knowing voice, “I’m sure you know that I can.”

Hanzo’s frown deepened, his eyes shifting from Jesse then to the wife, and then it deepened even more. His eyebrows were creased and a thoughtful look glazed his eyes. Everyone waited expectantly, more so for the wife as she bubbled in excitement at her seat, thoughts of dinner long forgotten and thrown from her mind. 

Calloused fingers drummed the table while Hanzo hummed to himself. Abruptly, the chair scrapped backwards as he stood up. “Pardon me as I make this call. I’ll see if it can be arranged.”

“Sure, sure! Of course!” The wife eagerly nodded before Caspian could even put a word in.

Hanzo excused himself and Jesse watched the man walk away into a corridor and took out his phone to call. He smirked when Hanzo turned around and caught his stare, all the while the Japanese man’s lips never stopped murmuring.

“What is our stock on the pink diamonds?” Hanzo enquired lazily.

“Hehe, you know we don’t know that, love,” a cheery voice replied on the other line. “How’s dinner?”

“It’s good. The ribeye steak isn’t too bad at all. Medium rare and perfectly seasoned,” Hanzo replied curtly.

That was the cue! “Got’cha, love! We’ll handle it from here.”

He hung up wordlessly and solemnly went back to the table. With a shake of his head, he told the wife, “The recent increase in demand had cleaned my supply. I don’t have one to spare. I deeply apologise.”

“Oh…” The wife was crestfallen. She was about to say something else when a beeping ringtone broke the tense atmosphere. 

Caspian stood up with his phone in hand. “Excuse me. I have to take this.”

His wife pouted but still agreed in the end. Jesse cut up a piece of his steak and placed it before Hanzo, a teasing grin on his face. The other man glared at him and then glared at the meat. Jesse waved his fork and winked when he caught Hanzo’s gaze again. “Oh, come on, honey,” he sang softly while leaning his chin on his palm. 

Hanzo gritted his teeth, the muscles of his biceps flexing and relaxing in frustration as he inhaled deep breaths of air through his nostrils. His chest rose and fell, the hand with his own piece of steak lowering back onto the table as Jesse giggled, paying no heed to the fire blazing in Hanzo's beautiful eyes, and he opened his mouth to say, “Ah…”

Begrudgingly, Hanzo’s lips parted.

His tastebuds nearly moaned at the earthy aroma of the slight peppery mushroom sauce glazed over the meat upon his tongue. The steak was cooked perfectly seasoned, seared brown on the outside whilst still maintaining a tint of pinkness on the insides. The marbling on the steak was beautiful as it was juicy and tender, and definitely not with an ounce of dryness at all.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” came Jesse’s voice and Hanzo instantly snapped out of his reverie.

With a curt nod, he went back to solemnly eating his own meal.

“Aww, honey. And here I wanted to say that the meat tasted better cause I fed it to you,” Jesse cooed while waving his fork at Hanzo.

Hanzo’s left eye twitched. ‘Isn’t Jesse going a little too far with this?’ The knife in his hand twirled before deftly settling between his thumb and index fingers, the tip pointing towards the teasing man. Hanzo indifferently ate his steak as Jesse burst out into chuckles upon seeing the knife.

‘Oh, dang it. Hanzo’s already at his limit,’ Jesse grinned to himself, his attention thus then falling back to his steak. 

Confusion danced around her head as she watched the two men eat by her side as though nothing happened. Slowly picking up her menu, the words were blurred in her vision as she peeked at them again. She closed her mouth and pursed her lips, before opening them again. “Are… you two… dating?”

Unfazed, they looked at her calmly, but Hanzo quickly returned to his food, unwilling to be part of the topic.

“Aren’t you two business partners?”

“You’re not wrong there. We are business partners, but I’m been chasing this man for a couple of years now. He’s a tough nut to crack.” Jesse chuckled and ignored the glare that was sent his way. “But he is quite the man, isn’t he?”

Caspian’s wife observed the seething Hanzo, from the sleek black hair tied into a short ponytail with a thin navy ribbon, the chiselled jawline, the straight back donned in the similarly coloured navy button up shirt and lowered chin. She felt like this man… was someone you really didn’t want to mess with. Dangerous, was the word. When Hanzo tilted his head albeit slightly to glance at her sideways, she felt the heat creep up her cheeks and all the way to the tips of her ears. She lowered her head to look back at the menu. “Y-Yes, I agree.”

“Aww, Hans. Don’t go attracting ladies now. You have me,” Jesse leaned forward with yet another piece of steak on his fork. 

Hanzo grumbled under his breath but graciously accepted the meat anyways. However, at that point, he locked gazes with Jesse whose eyes flicked sideways in the direction Caspian left in. Pushing his chair back, Hanzo stood up. “Excuse me.”

“Don’t take too long now, honey.”

Hanzo merely grunted in response and walked towards the corridor Caspian left for, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Looking left and right, there was only the kitchen and the toilets respectively. Stopping beside a potted plant, he covertly peered through the round glass window of the kitchen with a hand in his pocket. His fingers fumbled with the slim device as he scanned the inner workings of the restaurant. 

He was about to turn away when there was a familiar blond silhouette emerge through the glass, a twisted anger in his countenance and tenseness in his shoulders, and Hanzo could only imagine the fire he spat out into his phone. Taking a step forward, he leaned against the wall while he pretended to not have noticed Caspian. Arms crossed and a wrinkle in his brows, he looked down at his watch with an air of impatience before looking back up and watching the other patrons dine from the corridor, catching a glimpse of Caspian looking at him from the other side. 

Yet, his focus was on Jesse McCree, whose smile was blinding and gaze was electrifying. The man strode across the floor, his eyes never leaving Hanzo’s, and he could vividly feel the regular drumming of his heart when the cowboy stood before him, the faint whiff of his cologne assaulting his senses. Jesse watched with a smirk as he unbutton the top button of his shirt with a hand, the fingers expertly pushing the plastic button back and through the hole in an agonisingly slow motion. Fire burned in the depths of his stomach as Hanzo’s eyes were locked onto his fingers, those thick fingers that -

“What are you -”

Caspian’s words were cut off when Jesse’s hand snaked behind Hanzo’s neck and pull the stunned man in for a kiss, turning slightly so that his broad back blocked majority of the blond man’s view. Caspian grew disgusted at the sight and walked away when Hanzo’s phone buzzed, instantly jerking the dazed man’s attention away from the kiss. Jesse frowned at the chill that drifted onto his lips when Hanzo pulled away, but not without glaring at him first. 

 

[We’re going in.]

 

Hanzo tilted his phone back, allowing Jesse to sneak a glance at the message before he pocketed the device. With a soft growl, he narrowed his eyes further. “What was that for?” He mentally imagined slapping Jesse upside down on the head when the man simply grinned cheekily.

Jesse pointed up with his index finger and Hanzo’s eyes followed the direction. 

“Who the fuck put that there?”

Mockingly, the mistletoe hung above them with a wave of its leaves. Hanzo could see it giggling as he sneered at it. ‘Westerners and their goddamn traditions…!’

A calloused finger gingerly rubbed the space between his brows, smoothing out the creases from the frowns and he instinctively relaxed at the gesture. “I won’t do it anymore in the future.”

Hanzo jerked at the doleful tone of his voice, barely audible for him to even hear. When he faced the cowboy, the cheeky smile was replaced with melancholy, his lips curved up just by the slightest and his eyes downcast. ‘Won’t do it anymore in the future? Like what? Just kissing under a mistletoe? In public? Or kissing in general?’

Seeing that Hanzo remained silent with a gaze staring blankly at him, Jesse bitterly smiled, thinking that he wasn’t even looking at him, only in his general direction. He had seen the mistletoe when he stared at Hanzo just now and inferring that Caspian was inside the kitchen, he felt some sort of defiance in him; That there was no way he’d allow Hanzo be under a mistletoe with anyone else under than him. Yet… sigh. He ran the pads of his fingertips down the side of Hanzo’s face before letting his arm drop to the side. “Let’s go.” His voice came out deep and husky.

A pause. Then, Hanzo nodded mutely. 

When they resurfaced to the floor, the pair caught - in time - Caspian and his wife hurriedly leaving the restaurant while having a heated argument between themselves.

“Oh! Ooh… feisty,” Jesse whistled at the sharp slap she threw across Caspian’s face right before the doors hid them from view. He gently nudged the silent man to his side. “Come on. It’s showtime.”

Hanzo quietly nodded a second time and the pair promptly left the restaurant. He side-eyed Jesse, watching the man rake a hand through his gelled hair; kissed-red lips slightly parted, eyes gazing off into the distance as he loosened his strands, giving him a dangerously charming wild boy persona.

“Hmm?” He noticed Hanzo’s stare. 

With a small shake of his head, Hanzo said after looking back to the front, “You didn’t have to pay for dinner. I could have paid for my share.”

“Nah, I couldn’t let ya, honey. I’m still trying to get you to agree to dating me, after all.” He winked.

With another side glance, Hanzo sighed and let the topic drop. The car’s engine revved to life, maneuvering its way away from the side parking. The two men instantly relaxed their appearances; unbuttoned the top two buttons, uncuffed their sleeves, and loosened their hair.

[Phone connected] indicated the audio display screen; Next to it the bluetooth symbol.

Not a moment later, it rang. The picture of a white furred gorilla with spectacles appeared with the incoming call.

“What’s up, Winston?” Jesse answered. He easily overtook a car and sped up, the vehicle effortlessly zipping past the traffic even in winter roads. “We’re on our way now.”

“We’ve tracked Caspian’s movements and he’s headed to Warehouse C. D.Va and 76 are in Warehouse A with Mercy. Reinhardt, Tracer and Brigette are in B,” came Winston’s voice. “You’ll both go to C. Ana will meet you there.”

“Copy that.” Jesse took a left turn down into a tunnel and ended the call. “Well done, Mr. Lawyer. You’d actually make a fine detective, ya know?” 

Hanzo scoffed and looked out the window. 

That’s right.

Hanzo Shimada was a criminal lawyer, and this here, Jesse McCree was the city’s finest detective in the Overwatch precinct.

“Thanks for helping me out though. I really appreciate it.”

“This’ll be the last time. No more, McCree.” Hanzo’s breath fogged the window glass and because of it, Jesse missed the despondent look in Hanzo’s eyes. His fingers dug into the chin that rested upon its palm while he watched a white wonderland blur by. Snow capped the buildings and trees that lined the road, a calm of people strolling under the night sky. Puffs of hot breath misted in the cool air and he could even hear the faint barking of a dog in the silence. 

“Here.”

Hanzo ran a hand down the body of the silver handgun, the metal glinting off the streetlights of the brick building across the warehouse and illuminating the indifference of his expression before his lips curved at the familiarity of the firearm. 

“The same ol’ Glock 22. It’s not the same as the bow you like to use but damn, you shoot well,” Jesse paused while hand checked his own gun and the released slider slid back to place with a resounding click. 

“Mmm, ‘not as good as you’ is what you wanted to add, didn’t you?” Hanzo offhandedly commented as he did the same before clipping the magazine in. The small smile widened into a smirk when the cowboy bellowed with laughter. A warmth spread throughout his body; His heart thumped a little louder.

“Oh, honey. You know me too well. All my secrets are there for you to lay bare.”

Slipping on the bulletproof vests and  communications earpieces, they turned towards the warehouse. The area was desolate, dark, almost to the point of eerie. The location was in a remote area kilometers away from the city, abandoned after a radiation leak happened due to malpractice and neglected operations. Houses were emptied out from fear, and even the strays disappeared, not a single one in sight or sound. When the winter winds whistled, the sharp hissing was unpleasant to their airs, bitingly cold and piercing. 

A familiar woman’s solemn voice called out from the comms. “McCree, Shimada, are you there?” 

“Yes,” they answered simultaneously as they both adopted a cautious posture in the opposite building’s shadow. 

“I see you. On your 2 o’clock, building rooftop, that’s me. I'll provide backup, the two of you go in. Caspian’s been inside not more than five minutes.”

The pair turned in the direction Ana described and sure enough, with their eagle eye visions, they could make out the human shaped silhouette perched atop the roof’s edge, mostly hidden in the large air ventilation shadow. Confirming her location, they scanned their surroundings, looking left, looking right, before dashing across the snow blanketed road with guns pointed to the ground and ducking around the corner. They squatted behind a row of overgrown wild plants, and faint clamor of voices and noise drifted into their ears. 

“Hurry up and store them!! We have to leave!”

“Fuck! Are you an idiot! Just swipe them off the table!” 

“Move it double time! We ain’t got all day - !”

“Oh my God! You really are such an idiot! Hurry up!”

The shrill shattering of glass broke Caspian’s rants. Then came a muffled thump; and a dead silence curtained the night.

“Go, go, go!” commanded Ana.

“Hands up and don’t move! We’re the OPD!” 

Like a spark of electricity, they burst into the warehouse through the front entrance, jolting those inside awake, all except for the man that laid motionless on the floor. A small syringe no longer than Hanzo’s smallest pinky finger stood tall and proud on Caspian’s right cheek, the liquid having been emptied out into his system. Hanzo stifled his laughter, but the man beside him shamelessly chortled at the sight. Their guns were still trained onto the last, largest underground drug lord's workers, but the crumpled sight of the almighty, powerful drug lord on the ground with his mouth gaped open, drool leaking a small river from the corner of his lips; hair dishevelled and suit a mess of dirt and grey dust; the syringe on his cheek was just the icing on the cake.

“He had the cheek to call baby Shimada an idiot. Twice,” grumbled Ana before she let out a string of explicits under her breath, but with the comms of a high quality, the microphone easily picked up the words. “If only they gave me actual sniper bullets to snipe his ass!”

“Roger that, ma’am!” Jesse laughed while Hanzo shook his head at the events. “I’ll let Reyes know.”

…

Bang!

Hanzo glared at the blond man that attempted to sneak away who clung to his bleeding calf with a loud wail. The lawyer’s hand tingled from the force of the gunshot. “I believe my partner said, ‘Don’t. Move.’” His voice was eerily low, deep and dangerous, so icy cold that it sent a shivering chill down the spines of those present, including the baby Shimada and said partner himself. 

No one moved an inch. No one dared to.

Everyone held their breaths and stayed stock still, fear reflecting in their eyes. These workers weren’t the meanest, scariest bunch, but they had been a force to be reckoned with. Yet, the ponytail Japanese man emitted an aura that struck fear into their very souls, a force of fury that blazed in his gaze and from his body. One young worker in particular, whose face was so scarred up like he had been in a freak accident nervously laughed when those blazing eyes burned in his direction, like two crimson orbs of fire alit in the dark eyes. He swore he could hear warning growls! 

Seeing that his man (or will be his man) commanding the fear of the workers like humans bowing to a dragon, Jesse walked up to Caspian with his chest puffed out and pride in his strides. The smooth grinding of handcuffs tightening around the drug lord’s wrists echoed in the silence, loud and frightening the workers. “You’re under arrest, Caspian Long.” It didn’t take long before the remaining twenty workers were cuffed and spread out into a few rows. Not giving them a chance to retaliate; no way.

Rows and rows of thin, metal tables were lined up neatly in the warehouse with bags and bags of various drugs on the table. Warehouse C was most likely his packing warehouse. However, it was the opened trapdoor on the ground that caught their attention. 

An underground basement!

“Caspian! What’s taking so long!” The furious screech caused everyone except for the Shimadas and the cowboy to lose a layer of skin as they jumped in fright, even Caspian was shocked awake from the sleeping dart. The brunette from before raged into the warehouse, her beautiful features twisted into an ugly scowl. When she saw the sight before her and noticed the two men from dinner, she couldn't help but splutter, “Y-You… why are you here?” Then she saw the badge hanging on Jesse’s belt and sneered. “You’re a cop?” She turned to Hanzo. “And I’m guessing you don’t trade gems, do you? Filthy police.”

Hanzo fiddled with the gun like a toy, his indifferent gaze taking in the details and not even sparing her a glance. “Actually, I’m not a policeman.”

“Then who are -”

There was a thump as her body limply fell to the ground with the sleep dart sticking out of the back of her neck.

He didn’t look at her as he said, “You don’t deserve to know.” Because more than a criminal lawyer, he possessed an authority and power different to when he’s in the States, with the ability to command over hundreds of men, thousands of men, beneath him. 

“Ana!” Jesse called out happily. “If you’re here then -”

Behind the braided white haired lady that easily held the sniper rifle with an arm stood a glasses-wearing giant gorilla. 

“Winston!” 

“Good job, Jesse!”

Right as the gorilla said that, the group of workers shocked by the sight, fainted at the sound.

“Well, at least that makes it easier to transport them,” Winston shrugged. “Men, search the warehouse.”

Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada had been undercover in the operation, with the former merely a love interest to the later, who played as a notorious gem trader. Overwatch received intel that Caspian had recently acquired millions of blood diamonds and wanted to trade them away for proper, pure, unsullied gems, and that’s when Hans Shimura came in. With his fabricated identity, the Overwatch network acting as his ‘pawns’, and his natural commanding aura, Hanzo easily played the part and secured the deal. 

That was trap number one.

Trap number two was saving Caspian’s wife from the ‘thief’, who in actuality was another Overwatch officer. This gave them the opportunity to connect, and that’s when he found out that they were heading to the fine dining restaurant for their anniversary.

The third trap was orchestrated in the restaurant itself. From when the ‘waiter’ seated them besides Jesse and Hanzo, to the pair playing the part of a couple, and to the phone calls. Caspian stumbled and danced in their palms like an unknowing marinette. Hanzo knew that Caspian had finally put a face to the name of his Columbian emerald seller, and knowing he sold diamonds as well, he wanted to jump at the opportunity for more money. Non-blood diamonds were always better than blood diamonds after all. However, the call to Tracer was just the start the ambush. They needed Caspian in the restaurant because a headless drug operation was almost always easier to catch, but it wasn’t just that, they needed to know where he stored the blood diamonds. 

Prior to the dinner, Tracer’s group had already eliminated the fact that Warehouse B didn’t hold the blood diamonds, leaving only A and C. With the ambush, Caspian panicked because of his lackey’s panicked phone call, thinking that the police were on the blood diamonds, instead of his drug operations. He had been dealing drugs for nearly a decade. Having escaped once, twice, many times, he knew could escape again but it was his first time dabbling in the gem business; Running with that, was something he wasn’t very confident in. So, panicked, he led the police into the correct warehouse where both the diamonds and all kinds of drugs were held as he tried to hide and relocate them, only in the end, he led them straight to the location. The police found the blood diamonds in the underground basement as expected, a total of an approximate $500 million worth of diamonds. 

“Brother!” the young man whose face was marred with pale white scars bounded up next to the grumpy lawyer. He was the only worker who wasn’t handcuffed. Disregarding the scars that covered every inch of his face, he was rather handsome with a sharp jawline and bright black eyes, but when he was within arm’s reach, Hanzo immediately smacked him upside down on the head. “Ow!”

“Brother, brother. You know who your brother is yet you land yourself in this mess!” Hanzo chided. “That was extremely dangerous. You didn’t have to agree to their requests!”

Even so, the young Genji Shimada grinned. “But I did well!”

Hanzo grunted and begrudgingly rubbed his younger brother’s head affectionately before grumbling under his breath. “Yes, you did.  _ Gokurou sama _ .”

Genji giggled and puffed his chest out in pride, and the two brothers then left the warehouse, out of earshot of the Overwatch Police Department’s officers. He was just a simple barista in the cafe near the police department, one of the only few places that didn’t ostracise him due to his appearance, but it was also this special bond he created with them that they asked him for a favour; His appearance, in addition to his wits and courage, was beneficial in going undercover deep into Caspian’s lair. It made it easier to garner sympathy, to play the bad guy that’ll do anything for a living. Hanzo was  _ livid _ when he found out Genji was undercover. He hadn’t known, hadn’t even seen his brother in months, and when he asked Jesse McCree about it, he had to find out from a mouth that was  _ not his brother’s _ that the young man was in one of the largest drug lord's lair! Undercover!

But Gods, did Genji play that part well. 

That was Hanzo’s only consolation. That, and he was alive.

Goddamn little brothers that can’t sit still.

...

“... _ going back to Japan _ .”

Genji’s wandering attention was brought back towards his solemn brother and objected in Japanese. “ _ What? I don’t want to go back there! _ ”

Hanzo held up a hand to silence him. “ _ I didn’t say that.  _ **_I’m_ ** _ going back. You may follow me if you wish. I know you have a life here, and you’re with Angela. You have to be responsible of her. _ ”

“ _ But, brother, why are you going back? Just stay! Our life here is so much better! _ ”

Hanzo opened his mouth to reply when his senses picked up another presence. The same smell of tobacco mixed with a pleasant earthy scent wafted over and he clammed up quickly.

“What’cha talking about?” Jesse slung an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders with the grin plastered on his face. 

Genji half-thought that his brother wouldn't say a word but, “I'm going back to Japan.” 

And he also half-thought the detective would protest, but, “Oh? Are ya? When are you planning to leave?”

“This Christmas.”

Now the detective paused. “...oh. You won’t spend it with us? At least our last case together went smoothly! Genji even debuted!”

Genji: “...”

Hanzo shook his head. There was a sense of disappointment growing in him, like a weed that sprouted after a seed was planted. He swallowed his saliva, along it the bitterness that crept up his throat. What was he expecting? 

“I object!” Genji suddenly exclaimed, cutting into the conversation. 

Hanzo lifted an eyebrow. “There’s nothing to object, Genji. We’re not at a court.”

“No! You’re not going back to Japan on Christmas. You can’t not celebrate it with me!”

Hanzo was taken aback at the glare sent his way. Colour him impressed. Sure the kid loved to disobey his orders but it was never really an extremely serious objection, like this. His eyebrows were furrowed in dissatisfaction, nose flaring in anger and his lips turned upside down, but it was the sharp gaze in his eyes, clear and resolute, unyielding to his want. “Genji, listen to me. I have to go back -”

“No,  _ you _ listen! You don’t have to go back! Especially not on Christmas!” Genji threw his hands up into the air. “It’s supposed to be a family time! Why are you leaving me here!”

“It was the cheapest flight.”

“And here you always told me how important family is! And now you’re leaving me for a lonely Christmas!”

“...it was the cheapest flight. And you have Angela.”

“When I finally took a few days off for Christmas instead of working at the cafe, - and you know how busy we get! - you run off back to Japan!”

“You’re not even working in the cafe anymore. You went undercover.”

“I even planned a little Christmas dinner for us!”

“Genji.”

“How dare you, brother!”

“I dare.” By now, Hanzo had given up explaining himself as Genji continued on his spiel.

“I can’t believe you!”

“I can.”

“And here I thought you love me!”

“I don’t.”

“Yeah! You - wait, what! You don’t!?” 

Genji stuck his face close up to Hanzo’s, fingers clawing at the hard muscled shoulders of his brother. The disbelief on his face morphed into one of despondence after a blank moment of silence. His eyes were suspiciously wet and a tremble was on his scarred lips. The bright gleam in his eyes dimmed. Yet, lifting a hand, Hanzo patted Genji’s head and then lowered it to rub at the edges of his eyes, his thumb catching the stubborn tear that escaped. “Now, will you listen to me?” Genji nodded meekly and he continued in Japanese. “ _ First, I do love you. You know that better than anyone. _ ” He inhaled and sighed before continuing in a serious tone, _ “And it was the cheapest flight back home.” _

“ _ But you are unwilling to stay here any longer…” _

Jesse frowned at the exchange, feeling a sort of bitterness swirling in the depths of his stomach. His arm had been shrugged off unknowingly. It wasn’t only that: he felt left out. A third wheel, a third party… excluded. With a rare scowl, he turned on his heels and left the brothers alone, popping a cigarette into his mouth. The lighter’s flame provided what little warmth it could upon his bare face as it lit up his cigarette, the smoke he inhaled warming his lungs like a hot draft churning before he expelled it. ‘Hanzo’s going back hey…’ His eyes dropped onto the cigarette and he scowled at it. Gritting his teeth, he dropped it onto the snow covered ground and angrily snubbed the flame with his foot.

“Troubles?”

Jesse looked up to see Ana standing in front of him. “No. Just regrets.”

“For what? Giving up on your Shimada man?”

Anger rose to his throat, but seeing Ana’s amused expression doused the fire like a cold bucket of water. “I did not give up on him. He’s leaving me.”

“It just sounds like he’s afraid.” Ana shrugged, shifting her beloved rifle to better rest on her shoulder.

“Of what?”

“Accepting you. Of society's views. Of the consequences.” 

“Why me?”

Ana gave him a flat stare before rubbing her temple with her free hand and sighed. “My child, you do know you’re a lady killer right? You can be quite the charmer.” Then she gave him a hard look. “How is your partner going to feel comfortable with that fact?”

Realisation dawned upon, like some beam of light shone upon him like a deity enlightening a poor soul. Hanzo may have been silent during the initial exchange tonight, but it had been different to Jesse. To him, it felt tenser, more strained than all the other silences Hanzo had given him. He had also noticed that the man’s dark eyes constantly darted between him and the wife, and the tightening of muscles around the wine glass whenever he spoke to her. 

Hanzo had been uncomfortable.

“Ugh…” Jesss groaned and palmed his face with both hands. “Argh!” He angrily rubbed his face repeatedly when he realised just how utterly stupid, no,  _ ignorant _ , he had been! For the years he had been chasing Hanzo, he never once stopped his antics on how he complimented and flirted with women. What an idiot!

“You better hurry. He’s already leaving.” Ana jerked a thumb behind her and following the line of direction, Jesse saw the brothers walking away. The same bitterness from before crept up his throat and he felt so heavy, so so heavy; Like the curtain of guilt weighed hundreds of tons, dragging him down and holding him back. And he was angry. Why did he do that? He never even realised it! It came as a second nature to him; This was how he always talked and acted! 

But Hanzo Shimada was a Japanese. He was not in any way, an American. 

No. That was no excuse!

And Jesse had been trying to change Hanzo, bit by bit, without even realising it. It had been for good fun originally but now that he looked back… 

‘Fuck! I’m an idiot! I won’t be surprised if Hanzo never wanted to accept me!’

His heart tightened, ached. With a gasp, he forced himself to inhale. Breathe. One, two. Exhale. ‘Breathe. Remember to breathe. Just like the way Hanzo taught you.’

A bitter smile ghosted on his lips. Memories of when Hanzo taught him the breathing technique whenever he took a shot resurfaced. It was a moment of just the two of them, no one else. Unrestrained laughter and smiles filled his mind and his eyes narrowed at the blurriness that covered his view. 

 

_ “I don’t know why you wanted me to teach you this,’ Hanzo chuckled lowly. ‘You already have a deadeye precision.” _

 

_ Jesse remembered leaning in to plant his lips onto Hanzo’s forehead, a sweet ministration he rarely got the chance to do, what with the man’s grumpiness and all. But that day, Hanzo allowed him to freely do it, and he even smiled.  _

 

_ “Even so, it’s a moment between you and me. And that’s special to me.” _

 

‘Idiot! I’m an idiot!’

Sure, Christmas wasn’t until a few days later. It could have waited. Jesse didn’t have to run and chase after his intended man right away.

But there was this nagging feeling at the back of his mind, something that itched and refused to go away: If you don’t chase him now, you'll definitely lose him.

And he ran; ran as fast as he could. Sharp winter winds nipped at his skin, hot breaths of air obscuring his clearing vision. Why? Why was he so enamored with the man? What made him so different? So attractive? So lovable? The man was always grumpy, grunting as his short replies and silence was his zone, but when he spoke, in a deep voice of words of wisdom and character, of integrity and honour, Hanzo became a man of more than meets the eye. Days would pass and Jesse came to further learn of this criminal lawyer, hard and stern on the outside, yet inexcusably soft on the inside. He didn’t care for just anyone, and when you got on that list, he was a man of loyalty. 

“Hanzo!”

The word left his mouth before his mind could even register it. The brothers slowly turned around, a look of confusion splattered across Genji’s scars and a inquiring frown upon Hanzo’s. Jesse eventually arrived before them, his heart racing a hundred miles per hour. 

“Hanzo -”

He pursed his lips. How should he say it? What should he say? God, he messed up so bad. He really, genuinely liked the man! He really didn’t mean to still flirt with the ladies. He was so sorry! Oh, shit. And he even dared claim that Hanzo was the one attracting ladies at dinner tonight. Kill him now... and he didn’t know how to apologise for not considering the cultural differences between them! That was probably the worst he could have done. He should have at least learned how to speak Japanese, instead of continuously joking and making Hanzo learn English. Not like the man’s grasp on the language was bad, it was actually pretty good, but oh God. 

Idiot. Such a bloody idiot. 

“Yes, you are.”

Huh? 

Jesse awoke from his stupor. Hanzo avoided his gaze. His cheeks were coloured pink but a small smile graced his lips. One blink. And two. What? Heat crawled up Jesse’s cheeks, the redness tinting even the tips of his ears. 

“Idiots. The both of you.” Genji rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Seeing the two men stare at him, he groaned and waved a hand at them. “Go on, continue. You’re missing the part where you say ‘Please don’t leave. At least don’t leave me. I’ll follow you to Japan if you want! Please, I really love you, Hanzo.’”

Hanzo’s left eye twitched. He supposed it wouldd have been romantic if Jesse did say that, but considering that his not-so-little brother jested with such a high-pitched, shrill voice, it simply made it funny. 

“‘Oh, Jesse. I love you too. I definitely won’t leave you!’”

Snap! “Oh, no. I do  _ not _ sound like that! ...Genji! Get back here!” 

Hanzo snarled after his runaway brother and was about to take off running after him when a strong grip latched onto his arm and pulled him back with a tug. “What - !” He was suddenly spun around as a pair of arms, oh, so familiar arms, circled his back and closed the distance between them. He was warmed with the heat radiating off Jesse’s body, the heat creeping into his skin and into his bones. Jesse brushed his fingertips along his lips and he lifted his eyes to gaze into Hanzo’s.

“May I?”

Jesse’s breath smelling with the faintness of tobacco fanned his lips that curved at the presence of an asked permission. His face scrunched up slightly at the thought of Jesse smoking, but that was an issue for another time. Wordlessly, Hanzo snaked an arm around Jesse’s head as his other hand massaged the side of the cowboy’s neck. His thumb rubbed at the spot near the base of the neck, loosening and smoothing out the tense muscles there. Jesse instantly moaned at the familiar electrifying sensation and Hanzo pulled his face close who instinctively parted his lips when his face inched closer until their breaths were entangled and their eyelashes almost caressing the other’s cheek. 

Jesse's heart drummed a slow, steady, expecting beat; loud and strong in his ears. Bit by bit, the distance closed. 

“Don't forget, ‘I’m not forgiving you for all those idiotic times but you can start making up for it now’,” Genji’s high pitched voice suddenly sounded by their side. 

Turning their heads, the couple stared at the young sparrow with pursed lips, unabashed at their position.

“Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Hurry up and kiss!”

“I'm killing him,” Hanzo exclaimed flatly as he moved to separate from Jesse, who simply chuckled and tightened his grip on the seething man. 

Genji stuck his tongue out in retaliation. “I know you love me, brother.”

“It's quite close to hate,  _ brother _ .”

“Hehe, hurry up and kiss! Then we can go on a double date!”

“Genji, you -”

Jesse swallowed his words when he planted his chapped lips on Hanzo’s, molding them together until he couldn't protest and eventually subjected himself to the passion. 

Yes, this felt right, so right. 

He just couldn’t explain it in any other way. The calm that washed over him was like the time they watched the waves roll and crash against each other during the cruise they had been on for a case. Against the backdrop of the ocean and mountains, peace and serenity enveloped the two as they stood on the second highest deck of the boat looking out. Wordlessly, tacitly, they shared that intimate moment all to themselves, similarly to the one now (if you disregard the gossipy sparrow on the side). 

“I'm so sorry, Hanzo.”

“Mmm. You're an idiot.”

“I am. I won't do it anymore.”

“Just like how you said you won't kiss me anymore in the future when we were under the mistletoe?” Hanzo rolled his eyes.

Jesse stiffened. “N-No. I thought you didn't like that kiss, or me for that matter. I wanted to give you space instead of always intruding on your personal space.”

“...thank you,”  _ for at least being considerate _ .

Jesse rested his forehead against Hanzo’s with a relieved sigh.  _ And thank you for giving me another chance. _

“You really are an idiot. How did I even fall in love with you?”

A face splitting grin curved upon Jesse’s lips. “I don't know but I'm glad you did.” He hugged the man close. 

“Okay, okay. That's enough. We're still in public,” Hanzo whispered, cheeks staining red when he realised the Overwatch members were all watching them shamelessly. 

“Ignore them.” Then he pulled away. “Unless you’re uncomfortable? If you’re worried about being a publicly known gay couple then we can always tone it down. I ain’t worried. I just want you comfortable.” Jesse shook his head and hugged him tight, burying his face in the crook of his head. “I want to make you happy.”

His beard tickled the skin by his neck and Hanzo appreciated the warmth that covered it, seeping down into his heart. He patted Jesse’s head as his gaze softened. “It’s alright, I guess. They’re people we know.”

“So you’re not uncomfortable with them?” Jesse mumbled against the skin, his lips caressing the bare skin and he fought the urge to kiss the spot.

Hanzo hummed in agreement and pursed his lips. “But Genji’s too close.” He side eyed his said brother who grinned cheekily whilst holding up his phone. Definitely too close for comfort.

“Genji! Give them some space,” chided Angela over the video call. With a chuckle, he took a step back. Now, he was no longer right in the faces of the couple. “Further, babe. Further.” Pouting, Genji stepped back until it was satisfactory to his girlfriend.

“I just wanted you to get a good seat, Ange…”

Jesse looked back at Hanzo with same face splitting grin. “Am I your idiot?”

“Mmm.”

“Do you accept me?”

“Mmm.”

“Do you love me?”

“Mm - Don’t push it, cowboy. You still have to redeem yourself. But you’re on the right track.” Then he added on as an afterthought, “But do it again, I will stab you.”

“Why stab me?”

“It’s easier to find a sharp weapon than to grab my bow,” Hanzo shrugged innocently.

Jesse bitterly smiled. “I swear I won’t. You are all I want.”

Hanzo tilted his head back to plant a chaste kiss upon Jesse’s pouting lips as a response when a white dewdrop floated down and landed on his nose. Looking up, there was a myriad of soft winter stars gently falling, like a cleansing of their souls. 

“At least we know we got winter’s approval,” Jesse chuckled, squeezing Hanzo tightly. 

“Mmm. I suppose so.” 

“Are you still returning to Japan?”

“Well…” Hanzo hesitated. 

“You bought the tickets already, haven't you?” Jesse was sullen but he immediately perked up with a split second decision. “That’s alright! I’ll just go with you!”

“Ehh! Don’t leave me!”

“You come too, sparrow! Bring Angie along!” 

“A trip to Japan? Oh! I have to pack!”

“What about my planned Christmas dinner!”

“Do it in Japan, sparrow!”

The side of Hanzo’s lips twitched upward. ‘He may be an idiot at times, but he’s my idiot.’ 

…

Genji watched the newly formed couple with a small smile. ‘Your life in Japan will never be as fulfilling as this, brother. Even if the Shimada clan is there for you to command.’


End file.
